


Dance for me

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG3 ... or ... Kinktober 2018/2 (day 14-25) [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Kinktober 2018, Lapdance, M/M, Roleplay, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: day24With quivering lips, Chuck wanted to say something, but he could not bring out any sound.On one side he wanted John to stop, on the other hand, it was so wonderful. Both were still fully clothed,but the older one felt it bubbling inside and he was not far away from the edge.Drops of sweat began to form on his forehead. His breathing was shallow and fast as his heartbeat.





	Dance for me

It was a rainy evening and Chuck, Lucifer and Cas were in the trailer with John.

The final credits of the meanwhile second film could be seen on the television and John looked around in question.

"Boring," Cas muttered as he threw the pillow into the air and then caught again.

Lucifer then brought the language down to its essence and asked John right after their next challenge.

"Well, since you have already tried the latex fumble, the topic 'leather' falls flat for us. By the way, I can not wait to see that. And for the 'pegging', we're both too masculine. "

"We decided to take the shower," Chuck interrupted, and John nodded.

"How boring," came from the older. "What is left to choose?"

"Lapdance."

"Much better. Strip for us," Cas chuckled, throwing the pillow at John's head.

"I will not strip for you!"

Shaking his head, he looked at Chuck, who had only put on a big grin and shrugged.

To make things even more interesting and to create a little story around it, the actors decided to do a little role-playing game.

While Chuck set up the camera, John went to the bathroom, because if he did something, then right.

 

As the owner of a sex club, Chuck was pleased to receive a short-term call from an interested person and met with his two co-owners for an interview.

"I hope that's not a frigid slow-poke like last time," Lucifer grumbled, taking a sip of beer, setting the bottle down on the table with a loud noise and tapping his fingers impatiently on the notes.

Chuck leaned back and folded his arms when there was a knock.

"Nice that it worked," the curly head smirked and motioned for him to sit down.

Cas bit his lip to keep from laughing as he watched the younger man from top to bottom.

The hair was totally disheveled, the T-shirt he wore did not even hide his navel and the pants were so tight that he wondered how John had ever got in, let alone how to get out of them. He wore a black denim jacket over it.

Before John started talking, he licked his lips slowly, and that was when Chuck had already fallen for him. He had never met a man who had such soft lips, and his thoughts were already several steps forward.

Paired with that stinging, heartwarming smile, he saw himself already in bed with John, both bodies tightly entwined.

 

Chuck cleared his throat to clear his head. After the others had asked him some questions, he felt their burning eyes on him, which gave him the green light.

Without thinking much about it, the words were already bubbling out of him.

"How about a lap dance?"

The black-haired looked at him as if he had farted in a meeting.

"I mean ... maybe we should get an idea about his ..."

"Talent?" John interrupted, completing his sentence as he fixed his eyes.

Slowly and with a small smile he got up and walked the three steps toward him while he dropped his jacket, not taking his eyes off him.

Chuck was already trapped in those big eyes and breathing was a little harder as he watched his friend stroking his chest lasciviously as he moved slinky. Despite the sparse lighting, the bright shirt made it possible to see the two pointed mountains that were clearly visible.

For a brief moment, the older man closed his eyes, imagining that it was his hands sliding over that sleek, immaculate, muscular torso. The sound of his deep breathing brought him back to reality and wisely he opened his eyes and looked up to re-establish eye contact. In those eyes, he could see the pleasure, the same passion that had already taken possession of his own body.

He saw a hand stretched out to grab another and to pull him into an upright position. Long forgotten were the other two, who pursued these scenes.

As their bodies touched, a small moan escaped him. How would he have rubbed his cock on the others. But there was a problem ... that was called size difference.

 

Even in John's mind, the visual images became more and more apparent, and it was he who bent down to merge their lips.

What made him so horny about his friend was that harsh, male smell. A mix of sweat and a lot of Chuck. He also smiled into the kiss as he heard the other men humming happily, burying his fingers in his soft buttocks.

With a quick movement that made a faint gasp in both, John pushed his friend back on the chair. Sharing these pleasurable breaths clouded his brain.

The younger man squeezed his knees on both sides of his thighs, balancing skillfully on the chair, taking extra care not to break the connection to Chuck's eyes. He knew exactly how to drive his friend crazy.

In one swift motion, he opened his belt and hurled it around the older man's neck to show him who exactly was the boss. And he liked what his friend showed him.

Then he pulled him closer to his abdomen and Chuck laid his face on the soft spot of his crotch. Both enjoyed it equally. He felt the warmth of this erection that throbbed in competition with his own.

 

Chuck was almost out of control, wished to peel off his own clothes, but he held back.

Meanwhile, the third song sounded from the music system. Provocatively, John began to rub his crotch against the other's face. His hands briefly rubbed his shoulder before turning around.

Again he let his hips circle, his butt right in front of Chuck's face, who could not resist and put his hands on the thighs of the younger, stroking slowly upwards.

When John lowered himself slightly, rubbing his butt over Chuck's crotch, he noted with satisfaction that he was as hard as he was.

Again and again, teasing, playing, demanding he slipped back and forth.

 

With quivering lips, Chuck wanted to say something, but he could not bring out any sound. On one side he wanted John to stop, on the other hand, it was so wonderful. Both were still fully clothed, but the older one felt it bubbling inside and he was not far away from the edge.

Drops of sweat began to form on his forehead. His breathing was shallow and fast as his heartbeat. Every drop of blood in his body had gathered between his legs.

In a desperate attempt to avoid the embarrassment of shooting into his pants, he tensed every muscle in his body.

 

John turned back. His hectic breath brushed the other's face like a cool breeze. Again, their eyes met. And then it happened. A single gesture that nullified all hope to hold it back.

He smiled.

A simple smile that swept him far beyond the point, throwing Chuck into an orgasmic abyss. Even the last attempt to squeeze his cock through his pants was useless. All the while, John looked at him, held him tight and then kissed him with such tenderness that the Elder had to blink a few times to relieve that burning behind his eyes.

He did not care that he had come in his pants, he did not care that everyone else had watched. With a sidelong glance, he saw that Cas was about to sit down after switching off the music and the camera.

John was still sitting on his thighs and only now he became aware of the weight. Once again, their lips met. The taste of the man who had just made him come in his pants. Stunning.

Chuck's head was still swimming. He never had an exit without having at least undressed his underpants.

More minutes passed and the two were only torn apart when they heard the sound of the door falling into the lock. With a smile, both realized at the same time that they were alone.

 

next work ... 

day 25

**Olfactophilia (Scent)**

Dean/Cas


End file.
